1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display control device, an imaging apparatus including the same and a stereoscopic image display control method.
2. Related Art
A television receiver capable of displaying a stereoscopic image (a 3D image) is spreading, and a digital camera (a stereoscopic image imaging apparatus) capable of photographing the stereoscopic image of a subject is showing a sign of its spread. When the stereoscopic image captured by such a stereoscopic image imaging apparatus is displayed on, for example, a display unit of the stereoscopic image imaging apparatus or an external display device (e.g., a large screen TV), a user may want to display the displayed stereoscopic image in an enlarged scale.
FIG. 10 is a view illustrating an exemplary stereoscopic image. A stereoscopic image 300 illustrated in FIG. 10 is constituted by right-eye images and left-eye images. The right-eye images include a main subject 200R, and a background 100R positioned at the back of the main subject 200R, and the left-eye images include a main subject 200L displayed at a position shifted with respect to the main subject 200R by a parallax amount Po, and a background 100L displayed at a position shifted with respect to the background 100R by a parallax amount Pb.
FIG. 11 is a view illustrating the stereoscopic image 300 of FIG. 10 in an enlarged scale. As illustrated in FIG. 11, when the stereoscopic image 300 is enlarged, the parallax amount Pb and the parallax amount Po are also increased according to a magnification. Until the parallax amount Pb and the parallax amount Po are increased to some extent, it is possible to make the stereoscopic image 300 stereoscopic without burden on, for example, eyes of an observer. However, when the parallax amount Pb and the parallax amount Po are extremely increased, the parallax of the main subject or the background becomes too large, resulting in a great burden on, for example, eyes of the observer.
Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-20014-349736) discloses an apparatus which determines if a parallax amount of a stereoscopic image is within a stereoscopically visible parallax range, and provides, for example, an alert to a user, or adjusts the parallax amount of the stereoscopic image when determining that the parallax amount is out of the parallax range.